


Carnivorous

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Remmy eats out a different kind of meat.





	Carnivorous

"Mmmph" was the only muffled sound that Remmy could manage to huff out as his tongue lapped against the tigers drenched lips, hearing her moans and feeling the soft, plump ass on top of him grind ever so slightly, egging him on to lick harder, and he was happy to oblige. "Her butt is soft..." he thought as he realized the absurdity of the situation of even getting here, everyone had only planned to go out for a few drinks and to have a little bit of fun, which turned into more than a few drinks, everyone all drunk, flustered and sweating their asses off was the perfect storm for flirting that usually wouldn't happen to break out, he still couldn't believe that he managed to get a lap dance fro-.

"Hey, lick harder down there!" Was the partially slurred, needy sounding whine from Pandora that quickly snapped him out of his reminiscing, the feeling of the tigers rear grinding against his face and mouth like it was the best thing in the world made it feel as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but without any hesitation, he let his tongue lick faster and faster, each lick lashing faster than the last against her soaked and dripping nethers, the sound of her moans going from a soft, low purr to sounding as if she was roaring with pleasure, her rear practically ramming itself down against his tongue, the sounds of his own huffs growing even louder as he barely had any chance to breathe with the assault from the rear, the juices from her soaking the wool surrounding his face, even leaking down on to his chest. It felt... more right than his sex drunk and normally drunk mind could put into words.

He hadn't even remembered that she had taken of his pants and underwear before when she practically drug him into her apartment until he felt her paw suddenly grip around his semi-hard length, the sudden pressure making him bleat into her butt, making her both giggle and moan while stroking it slowly in time with his licks. "Don't think I, mmmmm, forgot about this" She cooed as she let her paw go to town on the length, the feeling of her claws gingerly and slow teasing around the head making him squirm and shudder underneath her, but he by no means disliked the feeling... In fact, as much he hated to admit it, the conflicting feelings running through his head, the deep biological impulse telling him to run, and the amazing feeling of her paw made him the hardest he had ever been in his life.

A deep sigh of relief was the first thing that he did as her rear suddenly lifted itself off of his face, the fresh air filling his lungs for the first time in what felt like an eternity was like heaven, and he felt like he was in it as he laid their for a moment, tongue lolled out slightly, catching his breath as the sweat and juices rolled down his face and wool. "You feel good down their Remmy... It's a lot bigger than I would've imagined!" Pandora said to him, still slowly stroking the length as he finally caught his breath, unsure of what to say "I'm uh... glad you like it?" Was all he could manage to muster, bleating loudly as she suddenly grabbed his legs and spread them apart. "Like it? I think it looks delicious..." she said deviously as she opened her maw and took it deep inside of it, managing to almost take it down to the base. He didn't know what to do or say as she began to suck it hard, like it was the most delicious thing in the world to her, soft bleats, confused noises and moans from him, mixed with the sounds of the length sliding in and out of her maw with purrs and growls to boot filling the living room of the apartment.

With a soft pop and a slurp, she pulled the now dripping and drenched length out of her maw, beaming at her handy work. "I don't have any lube here right now, so this will have to make do" She said with a grin as she began to turn around. "I thought their was some in that basket by the dooooh wow" The pressure of her pussy as she sat down on his throbbing length quickly shushed his question, his mouth agape as he bleated loudly, she was almost like a vice against his length and it felt so damn good. "Feel free to use your hips Cormo, you won't hurt me..." She said through a soft moan as she moved her self up and down almost painfully slow against him, he gulped as he reached his hooves out to gently set them against her cheeks, knowing that they wouldn't do much except give leverage as he tentatively pushed himself deeper inside of her. The noise he made would've sounded to an outside observer as if he had reached nirvana, she felt AMAZING. "H-holy shit Dora" he squeaked out in between a moan, only to be met back with a shush. "Less talking, more fucking". He ever so slowly began to speed up the movement of his hips, still fearing that he would somehow hurt her as he pulled his hips back and pushed them all the way forward, the sound of the roar of pleasure telling him that he did the opposite.

"F-fucking faster Cormo!" She practically squealed at him as she rammed herself back against his hips. He felt himself practically broiling inside as he followed her instructions, increasing the speed and vigor of his thrusts, sliding himself almost to pulling out then slamming back in, trying to follow all of the things that he remembered from all the pred/prey for that he had watched before, faster is better, don't let up. He repeated that mantra in his head as he let his hips and length take over, slamming them against the now drooling tigers rear from underneath her as he tried to go as fast and hard as possible, realizing eventually that she had stopped pressing back and was letting him do all the work... it made him feel good. He had always had a little... no... a gigantic crush on her... and everyone else and to finally making good on all of his fantasies made him grin in between his own grunts and moans. Only when he looked down did he realize how fast his own hips had been moving, his thoughts and desires taking hold as he began to pound her right out even realizing it, the puddle on the carpet underneath them both, as well as on his wool make him realize: She must've finished a couple times already too. He felt like the happiest ram on Earth as he gave one more thrust and finished inside of her.

It had been about a month since their first time together, and things had been awkward after at first, mainly at his hooves but she had made sure to make it feel like they were still friends... and maybe more. He didn't know how to go along with it at first, hell, he hadn't even "dated" anyone except for a ram girl in High School who was pretending as a prank, but he knew this time it was something different, and as he texted "I love you too, have a good day" that things would never be the same.


End file.
